Sophie Jackals
Jackals Sophie (JKF008) was born into a large pack, known as the Jackals, on April 12, 2007. She was born with five litter mates: one sister named Scratte (JKF010) and four brothers named Flashman (JKM009), Scrat (JKM011), Pyramid (JKM012) and Bachi (JKM013). They were the first litter born to the new alpha female Benzedrine, and their father was the alpha male, Zorro. They were all successfully raised by the adults, and none of them were lost. The next year, Benzedrine gave birth to a new litter, so they were no longer the center of attention at the Jackals. Sophie was a great babysitter, and always helped raising the pups. In winter of 2009, a male named Darthon roved around the Jackals, and he caught Sophie's attention. In spring, Sophie was pregnant along with her mother, Benzedrine, who gave birth to Mozila, Chrome, Opera and Safari. Sophie could have killed her mother's litter to protect her own unborn pups, but she didn't, and later gave birth to Audinac, Surrey, Daewoo and DJK. This was her first litter ever, and as she was a subordinate female her pups had less attention from the adults. They constantly were competing for food with the alpha's pups. Unfortunately, DJK caught a disease and died. The rest of them survived along with the other pups. The following winter, the Jackals separated in two halves, the main bigger half led by the alphas and the smaller splinter half led by Vervain and Almira. Sophie had been challenging, Almira but was unable to defeat her. After a month, the pack reunited, but not all the members were present -- Benzedrine had died during the split. Sophie fought Almira for the alpha rank, but again was unable to beat her. Almira became the new alpha female. Her father also died days later, so the alpha male rank constantly shifted. Almira was pregnant, and gave birth to a big litter of seven pups. Sophie babysat the pups along with other subordinates. One of the pups, Shira, was left behind, but luckily, Sophie went to the rescue. Ellie was predated, but the other pups reached adulthood. Two years later, Almira died, and the females started fighting for dominance. It was the perfect chance for Sophie to get the power, but her younger sister, Opera, also fought for the rank and won -- again, Sophie was defeated. In winter, a group of roving males from Scooter origins joined the pack, kicking some adult males out. Houdini took over as alpha male next to Opera. With new, unrelated males, the pack went into a chaos -- they mated with the females despite of not being alpha. Sophie mated with young Karim. The leaders were unable to stop the males, so her sisters were also caught mating with them. Sophie and her sisters got a good beating from Opera. In spring, Sophie was pregnant, along with her sisters Scratte and Opera, and half-sister Herminda. Opera kicked out Scratte, who later rejoined without the litter. Herminda aborted her litter to stay in the pack and, luckily, Sophie was allowed to remain in the Jackals. She gave birth to her second litter of three pups, called Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. Opera accepted her pups in the pack and she gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cube, Igraine, Eigyr, Cizar and Leroy. Sophie always had fights with Vixen. One time, they got into a quarrel, causing Vixen to be kicked out. In winter, her sister died. Next winter Sophie became pregnant again with other females -- they were all kicked out by Opera. Sophie managed to rejoin the Jackals, unlike Scratte and Shira, who both died during eviction. In August, the Jackals became infected with mange, and many members died. In January, Opera died. Sophie was the last dominant female, who led a small group which consisted of herself, Maja, Heidi, Momo and Houdini. However, she soon died along with Maja and Heidi, the only member with a collar. Houdini left the monitored area along with Igraine and Eigyr. However, the pack could no longer be tracked, due to faulty radio collar. Family Mother: Benzedrine Father: Zorro Sister: Scratte Brothers: Scrat, Pyramid, Bachi and Flashman. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Non Role Play Characters